Mist Taijutsu
Mist Stance Style History: Members of the hidden mist village lives in a constant fog and must pay attention to make sure they don't run into thing some shinobi have made this precaution into a fighting style to by using chakra to boost reflexs far past those of normal people. Purpose: To use quick Movments to avoid damage this requires the user to practice in heavy mist agianst another person so when in a normal fight relfexs are far better. -------------------------------------------------------- Stage One: Close Call Requirments:None Details:This stage is for Academy students who have had some expereince with combat and this stage takes mearly 3 posts to learn the user must learn in a misty area. Reflexs: Small boosts can predict an oppoents move a fraction of a second faster than a normal ninja. Chakra Boosts: The user must use chakra to boost the bodies movment so they can keep up but at this stage the user has close to barley any or no chakra control advantages. Specail Moves:None ----------------------------------------------------------- Stage two: Keeping Pace Requirments: Gennin level Details: At this stage the user must have practiced mabye a full day to fully understand the stage but in posts it would be about 7. Reflexs: Now the user can predict an opponents moves almost a full second fatser than a normal person. Chakra Boost: This stage the user may focus their chakra to the front or back of their foot to boost speed to help their legs keep up with dodging and movment. Special Moves: /align Flash Foward: This is the basic attack move for the fighting style by focusing chakra to the users feet they may charge foward with more speed and confuse an enemy with the burst of speed. Center Shift: This is the basic defence and is used by the most esteemed fighters by shifting thier center of gravity to make direct hits uneffective, the way this differs if the user shofts their body by releasing chakra from their hands or feet and can be done in mid air. A tthis low level the user may reduce dmaage by olny a small bit by pushing away from the attacks and absorbing 5% of total physical dmage ----------------------------------------------------------- Stage three: Kick Starting Requirments: Gennin Details: The users main focus must be taijutsu for the suer to learn this stage at gennin the user must have spent 12 post practicing in heavy mist agianst an oppoenent this is mostly done by making clones Reflexs: At this stage the user Reflexs really don't change all that much but their muscles are beggining to memorize the movment that users makes making punchs more balanced and effective. Chakra Boost: The user may now emit more chakra making their body a small bit faster, and even able to force chakra out their knuckles making punches able to badly damage a 1 ft solid piece of wood and with human contact could leave bad bruises. Special Moves: Jump Start: This is the basic move for making sure the user get to higher ground and can even bounce more smoothly away from damage, this is done by pushing chakra out the sole of the foot and causing the illision that they have lost a full 50 punds without that wieght the user may jump and good 7 feet straight up and makes gettign out of tough situations much easier. ----------------------------------------------------------- Stage four: Moving Foward Requirments: Chunnin Details: The user must be very carful reaching this stage because they must practice for weeks or 16 posts to complete the stage but this stage is a huge step up from the lower levels and can mean the diffrence between life and death. Reflexs: A huge diffrence can be feltthe user can predict 1/5 as well as sharingan and can even force the users muscle to react quicker by 2 seconds! Chakra Boost: The users chakra control is most impressive the user may fire a small relase of chakra that can send a target of 100 pounds 5 feet and can shatter a solid wood block as for damage if hitten on an arm directly it can cause the bone in the arm to splinter. Special Moves: Second Strike: This is a very useful fighting move where the user can release chakra from the center of his fist and cause it to make a force equal to that of a full contact punch after the user makes contact the user releases chakra and if a target blocks the first strike will feel a powerful force blast agianst them works within 6 inches of the user fist. Kai Resistance: This is a jutsu that when used and will leave the user weak the next post, the user gathers chakra within half a second and releases it form his arms or legs if a target is near them it can cuase them to be knocked back this technque is similar to the hyugas rotation but can olny me emited though the users arms and legs. ----------------------------------------------------------- Stage Five: Getting ahead Requirments: Chunin Details: After the user reaches this point they must have pracitced 25 posts in mis tfighting many clones of opponents this is very close to the users ultimate ability. Reflexs: This stage is a huge step up the user can predict half as well as sharingan and muscle reaction is instant and gains 2.5 seconds ahead making fights with other taijutsu users a breeze. Chakra Boost: The user can force chakra throught out ever limb and this helps their body keep up with their mind making preictions about the enemy easy to counter punches can also can dent steel and shatter tree trunks within a few seconds as for human contact they may break bones easily and now getting hit physically by another taijutsus normal punches does almost nothing users at this stage compare normal pnchs to bug bites. Special Moves: Bird Watching: This is the ultimate high for jumping technques the user may jump 25 feet into the air and can bounce extremly fast away from damage making hitting the user a difficult task. Reject: This a shield made of pure force by releasing chakra from the body they may reject many atatcks but by doing so making the user weaker depending on how strong the attack is this is a sort of chakra armor that the user coats 3 inchs above their skin and when something makes contact all chakra in the armor is released in that one spot. ----------------------------------------------------------- Stage 6: Final Stretch Requirments: Jounin Details: This stage is not required to reach the max stage and takes a month of 30 post to learn but makes learning the final stage easy, this stage is optional but it prepares the user for greater feats. Reflexs: Reflexs are not much inproved form last stage the real change i now the users staminia is better making it easier to fight at max for much longer. Chakra Bost: No real changes the user may now make hand signs much quicker. Special Moves: Fast Learner: Learning Taijutsus of anykinda is easier any taijutsus that the users learns posts will be cut in half. ----------------------------------------------------------- Stage 7: Breaking Free Requirments: Sannin, Fighting a jounin+ ranked shinobi in mist for 10 posts, or 5 if last stage was learned. Details: The final Satge is forbbiden the scroll for the final stage is hidden within the mist village takes 40 posts of normal training and 10 posts of real fighting with an opponent, totlaing in 50 posts but if stage 6 is learned makes this stage much easier to learn. Reflexs: Reflexs are just as good as sharingan users the body moves even before the target makes a move muscles and staminai is boosted amkign this stage less dmaging to the user. Chakra Boost: the user can force large chakra out their limbs and can cause great force from their intire body, their hands move fast enough to confuse the enemy by making twices as many hand signs in half the time. Special Moves: Speeds Vengance: This is a powerful punch that the user may launch at a target from 15 yards from his target mearly by pointing their knuckles towards a target they may cause a shock wave to be launched at the equal force of a solid punch the attack is completly invisable to normal eyes. Crater Fist: The user by this time can launch a punch able to break through a tree trunk with one hit, and could break bones wit ha simgle finger chakra now is always flowing from the user making the user lose a gennin ranked jutsu ever post they are using this style but it cannot be switched out of easily the user must sit still for 2 posts to stop the chakra drain, this specail punch can be used at anytime and can not be given any mucle force the user may lay one finger on the ground anf can cause it to shatter and can be used to lucnh a target 25 yards and will break bones. Total Reject: This is very fimilar to piens shielding by luanching chakra fro mevery part of their body, making a shield that is visable it can send anything within 5 feet around go flying away but unlike pien this has a great cost by doin this hte user cannot move for 2 posts but even with this great defence it is not 100% effective and many jutsus may go through but not many things it may even cause the black flame of the sharingan to shrivle and can send large targets to fly hundreds of feet and ma send nroaml people a couple miles away and can leave them in a coma with many broken bones. Akuma Haraise - Devil's Retaliation Unpredictable.Speed.Destructive. Style Basis: Speed,On all fours. Training Methods: Training is usually done in attempts to increase speed, and use instincts. training Blindly, or without senses both are fine and enable the user to get used to fighting Demonicly. Movement: unpredictable the higher the stage the harder to see through the stages. due to the level of mastery of the Akuma Haraise that the user has. Stage One: No Rank Requirements At stage one the user will crawl around on four's, as it is the basis of the style,Allowing their Darker side to control them, the animal side, they have little self awareness, making it hard to see friend from foe, also they are quite unpredictable but not too unpredictable meaning higher level shinobi can see through it with ease. Offinse is the main part of this style, and as such the user will mainly always be attacking, using chakra to give short bursts of speed. Regular Techniques: Akuma Sutansu - Devil Stance: The user will stretch, becoming very nimble, most style users will have their nails cut longer, pointed, as though they are talons, they will crawl around on their hands and feet, similar to a beast. Allowing for rapid speeds, and quick attacks. Special Techniques: Kuro Tsume - Dark Talon: The user will run on all fours, quickly in a zig zag formation to confuse their opponant, then they will quickly use either their nails, or senbon, to slash their opponants side. Stage Two: Genin The user has basic control of the syle but of course it seems like the user has no control at all, they still cannot tell friend from foe as they are using their darker insticts those of an animal, they will blindfold themselves, cutting off one sense making the others more powerful, relying on smell, which is becoming a new thing to try now. Regular Techniques: Akuma Kamu - Devil Bite: The user will sprint on all fours towards their enemy, throwing kunai as a diversion, they will lunge baring their teeth, as they enemy will try to block, they will sink their teeth deep into them, kicking them in any location in the process to weaken them. Special Techniques: Jinsoku Biribiri - Rapid Ripping: The user being blindfolded,will use smell to detect their opponant, with they will release a burst of chakra increasing their speed, with this they will jump into the air, trying to land on their opponant, while citting them rapidly with their senbon, or Fingernails. Stage Three: Chunin The user can now tell friend from foe, though they are still oddly angered, as though a lust filled spirit has taken them over, all they want is battle, blood. Now they are using their chakra to their adavantage, forcing chakra onto their nodes, they will force them into disability, cutting off taste, and sight (unless the have byakugan, or in my RPC case the Devil or Curse Eye) they will become faster, and have a better sense of smell, allowing one certain enemy to be located more easily. Regular Techniques: Akuma Ataru - Devil Strike: The user will release chakra, pushing off, allowing for a quick burst of speed, for the best effect they will be directly next to their opponant, they will rip their body throught the air, making a speed bust, and try to shover their hand through their opponant, with enough force they will kill them if hitting a major organ. Special Techniques: Akuma Sutansu Ni - Devil Stance Two: The user will begin to pop their limbs, making them more flexable, and even more deadly, they will force chakra onto four nodes, making movement more limble, and more rapid. Stage Four: Jonin The user will now be able to strike with enough force to level a small shack, they will begin moving with more speed, not enough to leave an after image, but enough to confuse one, they will be able to user their body more elegently, with almost flawless agility, making them almost impossible to knock off balance as they are on all four's. Regular Techniques: Akuma Mochi - Devil Charge: The user will release a burst of speed, running raoidly digging their nails, or senbon deep into the earth they will use them to lunge out at their enemy, charging at them with their shoulder, with enough force to fracture bone. Special Techniques: Kuro Shippuu - Dark Hurricane: The user will jumo into the air, releasing a rapid, large burst of chakra they will throw their own body down into a spiral, with enough force to shatter bone, if they strike, it may be enough to kill, but will also damage themselves. Stage Five: Sanin This is the final, master stage of Akuma Haraise the user at this point will only have hearing, and smell (unless the have byakugan, or in my RPC case the Devil or Curse Eye) their body will move faster enough to leave a small after image, lasting a fraction of a second, they will be moving so powerfully they could demolish a house with ease, though their muscles will be tearing, and if used for more then twenty minuest (twenty posts), they will experiance sever exhausten, and are most likely going to rip several tendons, and muscles. Regular Techniques: Shi Sutansu - Death Stance: The user will activate all the nodes in their arms, and legs, making speed rapid, and hard to follow, while at the same time increasing force. Tendons, and muscle have been subject to rip if used to long. Special Techniques: Shi Saikuru - Death Cycle: the user will run, and release a burst of speed, running raoidly digging their nails, or senbon deep into the earth they will use them to lunge out at their enemy, they will spin their own body, so rapidly wind will flow around it making them into a moving tornado if hit it will slash up their opponants skin. Akuma Hasami - Devil Scissors: The user will run ast their enemy, while crossing their arms into an ex, with their nails, or senbon flat out, the will launch themselves into the air spinning, with enough speed and force the essentially become a drill, allowing for movement underground, being able to shoot up from underneath their opponant and attack. Forbidden Technique Akuma Jisatsu - Devil's Suicide: The user will release all of the nodes in their arms and legs, and release all restraints on their own body, this will kill them, this is their last attempt move, they will seal themseves with explosive, and ice tags, making them a deadly bomb, the will force all remaining chakra in their body to force them out at unhuman speeds, making them almost impossible to follow (Sharingan, Sandetsu) using their nails, or senbon the will latch onto their enemy, and use the tags to blow themselves, and their enemy into oblivion.